The Clash of The Myth
by I.HAVE.A.JACK.HAMMER
Summary: Let us all dive into this tale, and watch the ending slowly unfold
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing I do.

A long time ago, one family was divided.

It split into two parts, Roman and Greek.

Greek was rich with plant life and merriment.

People frolicked among its lands. It was a very big cultural center.

It held much more joy than Rome.

Rome in turn, was full of metal and soldiers.

It's military power was one of the most great, it was far better armed than Greek

Greek people argued that they had the best leaders though.

As the war began, two people named

Annabeth, for the Greeks.

Reyna, for the Romans.

These people discovered a new technology to help fight this war.

Proud knights of Greek such as Percy were fighting the war.

And our story begins…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo**

"The Underworld is getting pretty crowded" Hades murmured to himself.

He decided to only allow people who died a miserable death. So Charon stops the men who are about to enter his ferry. ""The Underworld's getting pretty close to full today, and I've been asked to admit only people who have had particularly horrible deaths. So what's your story?"Charon snarls.

So the first man replies: "Well, for a while I've suspected my wife has been cheating on me, so today I came home early to try to catch her red-handed. As I came into my 25th floor apartment, I could tell something was wrong, but all my searching around didn't reveal where this other guy could have been hiding. Finally, I went out to the balcony, and sure enough, there was this man hanging off the railing, 25 floors above ground! By now I was really mad, so I started beating on him and kicking him, but wouldn't you know it, he wouldn't fall off. So finally I went back into my apartment and got a hammer and starting hammering on his fingers. Of course, he couldn't stand that for long, so he let go and fell - but even after 25 stories, he fell into the bushes, stunned but okay. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the fridge and threw it over the edge where it landed on him, killing him instantly. But all the stress and anger got to me, and I had a heart attack and died there on the balcony."

"That sounds like a pretty bad day to me," said Charon, and let the man in.

The second man comes up and Charon explains to him about the Underworld being full, and again asks for his story.

"It's been a very strange day. You see, I live on the 26th floor of my apartment building, and every morning I do my exercises out on my balcony. Well, this morning I must have slipped or something, because I fell over the edge. But I got lucky, and caught the railing of the balcony on the floor below me. I knew I couldn't hang on for very long, when suddenly this man burst out onto the balcony. I thought for sure I was saved, when he started beating on me and kicking me. I held on the best I could until he ran into the apartment and grabbed a hammer and started pounding on my hands. Finally I just let go, but again I got lucky and fell into the bushes below, stunned but all right. Just when I was thinking I was going to be okay, this refrigerator comes falling out of the sky and crushes me instantly, and now I'm here."

Once again, Charon had to concede that that sounded like a pretty horrible death.

The third man came to the front of the line, and again Charon explained that the Underworld was full and asked for his story.

"Picture this," says the third man, "I'm hiding inside a refrigerator..."

**A/N:Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

This weapon was a robot.

Let's call them GEARs shall we?

Level one of the GEAR would be a mechanical.

The mechanical is pathetically easy to make, and pathetically is to find a driver.

It has ONE shield. The solid one.

Let's call the solid one Fortify.

The elemental is stronger. It has TWO shields. Fortify and the magical one.

Let's call the magical one Barrier.

The knight is much stronger than the elemental. But the knight still only has TWO shields.

The Optimus is the strongest you can get. The Optimus is perfect harmony with the rider and the GEAR.

It has THREE shields. Fortify Barrier, and The Optimus shield. The Optimus shield is the sheiild of total power.

Percy and his companions all have gears. They are all knight class. That could change.

**I know, own Eustrath I do not.**


End file.
